


Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy

by DizzyDrea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows who they really are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tinker

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first drabble I'd ever written. I liked the idea of writing something about each of the members of SG-1, based on the title of this book ( _Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy_ ), but I couldn't seem to wrap my head around doing it as a full-length story. Then I stumbled on drabbles, and this is the result. With apologies to John LeCarre, from whose book I borrowed the title.
> 
> Disclaimer: Stargate and all its particulars is the property of MGM, Gekko, Double Secret, Acme Shark and a lot of other people who aren’t me. I am doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~

**Tinker**

Sam's always wanted to know how things work.

She took apart her mom's toaster when she was eight. She rebuilt her motorcycle from the ground up.

It's what makes her a good theoretical physicist. Insatiable curiosity. The drive for knowledge.

But for the life of her, she can't seem to make a relationship work.

In science, there are rules. Things work a certain way and that's it. And an engine can only fit together one way and still turn over.

But relationships? Too many variables. Too many ways for it all to go wrong.

She'll stick with astrophysics. It's easier.


	2. Tailor

~o~

**Tailor**

Sometimes, Doctor Daniel Jackson wonders why they call PhDs 'doctor'.

He's not a scientist; he's an archaeologist. Which means he collects the broken shards of a past life and tries to stitch them together into something meaningful.

Or at least that's what he used to do.

Now? He's more of a diplomat than an archaeologist. Not that the two are that different. But instead of studying long-dead cultures, he's studying living ones, looking for common ground.

He'd never have imagined this life when he spoke publicly about his theories all those years ago.

But, he wouldn't trade it for anything.


	3. Soldier

~o~

**Soldier**

Jack was a soldier once.

Now he feels more like a bureaucrat, and he hates that he's become the thing he despises the most.

He's not sure when it changed. He used to be the guy they sent in when nothing else worked. He toiled away in the shadows, doing what needed to be done without regard for his own safety.

Now, he's the one who gives the order for others to do the work.

He feels like a paper-pusher, and time on the firing range isn't cutting it anymore.

He wonders if suicide was the better option after all.


	4. Spy

~o~

**Spy**

He watches.

Since the day he arrived at the SGC, Teal'c has watched the humans. He knows they think a lot of what happens goes over his head because he's not human, but he understands more than they realize.

They fascinate him. They are resilient. Dynamic. Loyal. Brave.

They are more like Jaffa than he would have believed before he arrived.

They are also selfish. Petty. Cruel.

He would not have believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. 

The humans say that it is the quiet ones you must be concerned for. 

He's quietly watching them.

~Finis


End file.
